Metal Gear Still: Killed For Free
by Haro Uchiha
Summary: The mission to infiltrate and capture membersn of the terrorist group, Red Orchestra is routine. But why are two Foxhound veterans on the job? Why did Red Orchestra kill its main weapon supplier? Rated T for violence and unsuitable content for children.


**Metal Gear Still: Killed For Free**

Author's message: This is my first Metal Gear story so I hope it gets some good reviews. I don't really understand the Metal Gear world yet but I am reading the history of it to better understand what I am writing about. Metal Gear Still: Killed For Free is focused on a big event that happens in Hawk's time as a Foxhound agent. Hawk is a veteran agent for Foxhound, at 37 years of age, he is in top form and performs at a premium level. His history with Foxhound goes back to when he was twenty-three years old. He was a high ranking Navy SEAL already even though he had only been in the service for 3 years. Foxhound picked him up and assigned him to a mission somewhere in Europe. Ever since then he has been mostly completing assault and recon missions for Foxhound. That's the basic history of Hawk, just so you get the feel of who he is. Oh yeah, this story is set in 20XX(basicly it is an unknown year in the 21st century). If this story turns out good I might create another Metal Gear Still title to expand on the universe.For now this should be a nice story to read. Please keep in mind that this is a different time, some characters important to past Metal Gear titles may have been replaced by new ones. But don't worry, this story still includes Sold Snake!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Metal Gear and Metal Gear Solid series' characters. These belong to Konami and Hideo Kojima. Similarities between my original characters(such as Hawk and Titel) and places and Konami owned characters and places could be purely coincedental. No harm is meant in the creation of this fanfiction. It is created entirely for the sake of entertainment.

**Chapter 1- Behind Open Doors**

_New York City, New York_

"10-4, we have a white male dead. Possible homicide...at an apartment building east of the city park."

"Copy that, we're sending an ambulance right now."

The officer took one more look around the grizzly scene of the murder. It seemed too much of a sick sight for him to stand him, he walked out through the open door. His partner was still questioning neighbors of the man, all of them seemingly hadn't heard a sound from the apartment all night. New York City murders weren't that common, but they did happen enough times to keep a policeman busy with paperwork every other week. The officer wondered why he had said it was a 'possible homicide' instead of saying that it was a homicide, but who really cares, he said what he said.

Sometimes looking behind open doors was too scary for him. whatever was on the other side was concealed by a piece of wood. Sometimes it was good, but most of the time the shadows behind were bad. His job was to look behind them and discover what had happened, or what was happening. And he didn't like that job too much. Too much blood, too much violence, and just too scary.

_Foxhound Headquarters, Undisclosed Location_

"Alright, last night a man named Stewart Goodings was killed. Don't let his name fool you, he was definetly not a good boy. He supplied multiple terrorist groups with weapons and equipment. His profile says he had been part of the CIA also so that can't be good. Files show that the killer is part of the terrorist group, Red Orchestra. It is run by Russians and get this, Japenese. Most of the members are ex-soldiers of their country. Hmmm, Goodings even supplied them with weapons and some form of secret intel." Big Boss put down the file folder after this and turned to Hawk who was sitting patiently.

"Sounds like a nice guy. Why did they kill him?" Hawk replied with a sort of non-understanding of the situation.

"No idea, maybe he didn't complete a deal with them.. That's your job."

"My job? I thought that's your job." the agent said almost annoyed at the thought of gathering information on a murder, that was the sort of thing detectives did, no secret agents. Big Boss's cellphone rang as the last word of Hawk's sentence ended.

"Hang on, Hawk." Big Boss flipped his cellphone open and started talking into it. "Yeah, I'm briefing him on it now. Snake we need you to come in too. Why? We have a mission for you. No, your vacation is over now. Alright, see you soon." He closed his cellphone and turned back to Hawk. "That was-"

"Snake, yeah I know. What does he have to do with this? I thought that this was my mission." Now Hawk was more annoyed.

"Yes, it is your mission, but Solid Snake will be assissting you."

"Why? This is just an intel mission."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. You will be taking in a few of Red Orchestra's men in for questioning. And a government branch asked us to damage Red Orchestra while we're at it. So you do have a few objectives that will require an extra partner, you will only have a few hours to do all this before a large squad of Orchestra terrorists come back. Now I don't doubt that you couldn't handle the mission or the soldiers, but we want to keep this mission under wraps, and engaging with the enemy won't help do that." Big Boss walked to a file cabinet and pulled out some files that had the words "Confidential" stamped onto the front and "Red Orchestra" on the tab. He put them on the stainless steel table Hawk was sitting next to. Hawk immediately took them and flipped through the first folder. There were pictures of a bald, serious-looking man in a red coat. "That is a picture of Vladmir Gustov, supposedly a professionaly hitman for the group. He might have something to do with the murder of Goodings, we want you to bring him in for questioning." Hawk turned to the next page which also had a picture, this time of a snow clad man who was also wearing a red coat. "That man is Vos Nemcoff, known as the Red Son for an unknown reason, must have something to do with his record of blood appearing around him everywhere. Anyway, the man deals with weapon shipments and is a sort of co-leader to the group. You can bring him in if you want, but he is always surrounded by a ton of bodyguards, if he is too hard to bring in, just kill him. The next man is Victor Yachensko, he is the top guy, the leader. Take him in. He'll be very important. The fourth man we need is the only Japanese terrorist we need. His name is Ken Keneshiro. A high level commander of Red Orchestra, he pulls the strings and sets up their attacks. There is a nuke lab that they have at their base, we would be very appreciative if you could destroy the lab."

"I could do that." Hawk said, breaking the long briefing in half.

"Ok, Snake will be in soon, we want to get you two out of here by the end of the day." Big Boss left the metal room and entered the control room to wait for Snake. Hawk sat looking over the files for one more time to make sure he knew who he was to kill and capture. Snake must be getting another set of people that he was to kill and capture.

Hawk knew that there was something more to this mission than the Big Boss had told him, two Foxhound agents for one mission? That was absurd, even if an army of terrorists filled the base one agent was good enough. Solid Snake was more than enough for such a simple mission. Snake plus Hawk meant something was going down. But wondering was going to do Hawk no good, he might as well get ready for the mission and see what's in store for him. In the end, as long as he was alive everything was good.

For the agent, that open door was too dangerous to open. He has the option not to go through. Not like the officer. He chose to leave it there. A mission was a mission, that was all there was to it. He didn't have to figure anything out, as long as he completed it...

End Message: Hope you like the first chapter, I'll be writing more soon. The next chapter will introduce some familiar and unfamiliar characters. Please review this story. Also, if there is anything wrong with the way I wrote this just tell me, I am not as familiar with MGS as most of you guys are so it would be alot of help if you could point out the wrong things for me.


End file.
